Memories
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: A Rosco P. Coltrane and Jesse D. fic. Ever wondered why Rosco treated the boys like he does? Find out here. Take a step back into Rosco's past.
1. Memories

Rosco P. Coltrane was born Rosco Purvis Coltrane on January 13, 1932, son of Melanie and the late Eliot Maxwell Coltrane. Believe it or not Eliot was a ridge runner, the only Coltrane that even ran moonshine. Jesse and Boss knew him briefly when they were children. He had died young, of a heart attack. Rosco had been too young to remember. He had been four at the time, Lulu had been nine.

Not to speak ill of the dead, but Eliot wasn't the best moonshiner though he was a pretty decent one.

Well this story isn't really about him. It's about Rosco. We don't know much about his past and this is a good place to tell it.

Rosco, Jesse, J.D. and LuLu were all friend while the two Coltrane children were growing up. Despite the Seventeen years age difference between Jesse and Rosco they got along. Rosco had been close to one of Jesse's older brothers, the oldest, Gene. That boy would follow Gene around almost everywhere, until Gene went off to war. Before Gene went back to serve his country, he went out fishing with the Coltrane family, along with Jesse. Gene turned his back for a few seconds. Rosco had fallen in the Pond. Gene blamed himself that he almost got him drowned, but Mr. Coltrane had said if Gene hadn't been there to go in after Rosco things would have gone drastically different. A short while after that Gene was shipped off to Texas. After Gene died in the war, the four year old Rosco became friends with Jesse's brother Joe. Now Joe was a trouble maker. He wasn't your typical average Duke. If trouble didn't find him, he'd go and find it. He'd always get Rosco to tag along. He'd been a shy, timid child, the exact opposite of Joe.

They always played cops and robbers, guess which one was the cop? That's right; Rosco decided he wanted to become a cop when he grew up. So he could "cuff 'em and stuff 'em, the bad guys that is. Otis Straight, Eno's father didn't tag on till later. He was the quiet type and got along better with Rosco. They were all still friends, until Otis got into the moonshine business right after high school. He spent most of his time with the Duke boys, Bo and Luke's fathers. When they were thirteen, (Joe was still twelve. He was a few months younger than Rosco and Otis.) Lea Ann Shield's, joined there little group. Joe would always tease her because she was a Yankee. She mostly hung out Rosco and Otis. They were the only ones that were nice to her. She couldn't stand Joe one bit. That year, in the fall of 1944, Rosco convinced her to go to the Hazzard County Fair with them. They had a good time. Joe didn't get on her nerves, surprisingly. Rosco had must've said something to him. What it was, she'd never know. Rosco had a way with words with people. When you needed help or advice, he was the best person to go to. That was sometimes hard for Lea. He was always spending time with that trouble maker, Duke, causing trouble. It was hard to get Rosco alone when she needed him. Most of the time she thought Joe was a pest and a bad influence on Rosco.

Joe had had a big influence on Rosco. He wasn't that shy, timid child anymore. In their later years, when they were teenagers, Rosco took things more seriously than Joe did. That was probably when they became aware of how different they were. Joe always known that Rosco was more of a follower. Joe was more of a doer. But they both had one thing in common. They had the same taste in women, one particular woman to be exact. Her name was Lea Ann Shields.

Growing up Lea always seen Joe as a pest, but she seemed to get along with Rosco. She even took a liking to him. Joe wondered why she liked Rosco and disliked him, but that all changed. When they graduated high school Lea grew fond of him. He knew he and Rosco both liked her and Joe decided it was unfair if anyone of them got her. So he promised his friend that neither one of them would marry her.

Two years later, he and Lea fell in love. He didn't know how it happened. It just did, like destiny. He asked Lea to marry him one day. He knew what he was risking. But he couldn't stand one day without Lea. And surprisingly she said she would marry him. People just changed he guessed. The closer they got to their wedding day he could see she had doubts.

Did she like both of them as much as he and Rosco both liked her?

A few weeks before they were due to get married, he and Lea go into a fight. And where did he find out she ran off to? Rosco's. He went over there when Lea came back home.

"I loved her longer than you have." Rosco said.

Ever since Lea moved to Hazzard with her parents when she was twelve (Rosco and Joe had been a year older.), Rosco wanted to marry that girl someday. Joe didn't take interest in her until they started high school.

"Lea and I are getting married Rosco, and you can't change that."

"You can't even keep a promise." He should have known Joe would go back on his word.

"People change Rosco." He didn't really change. He planned to keep that promise. But he loved Lea too much. It hurt him that he was choosing Lea over his best friend. He had to, didn't he?

"I don't. I'm the most honest man in Hazzard. I woulda kept my promise." He probably wouldn't have either. He loved Lea too. He would have dropped everything before, even if it meant losing his best friend. It turned out he was losing his best friend anyway.

"I'm not you Rosco." Rosco was an easy going guy, Joe wasn't. He didn't always do what he always said he was going to do, Rosco did. Rosco should know that about him, that he was not likely to keep a promise.

"If you don't apologize, you can kiss our friendship goodbye. And not only our friendship but with your family…."

Joe just shook his head and started toward the door. So this is how it ends, Rosco giving him an ultimatum.

"I'll never trust another Duke again." Rosco called after him.

Joe stopped in the door frame, looking over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Rosco." And he was out the door, taking with him the fate of his family.

Rosco didn't go to Lea and Joe's wedding. He went away to school at the Police Academy in Atlanta. He came back a year later.

Knowing Joe Duke was still a trouble maker he was waiting to catch him in the act. He's chase after them in his patrol car whenever they went over the speed limit.

Then that tragic day came, on July 17th, 1967. It had been a hot day. And Rosco was chasing Joe and Lea as usual. Lea switched Joe places, taking over the wheel.

"You have to do better than that Rosco if you want to catch us Dukes." She teased. She looked back at him out her window. A timber truck turned onto the road. By the time Lea turned her eyes back on the road, it was too late. She swerved the jeep to avoid it but the truck caught the end dumper, sending it into the ditch. It rocked sideways but then settled on all fours. The truck driver got out of the truck, all he could do was stand there. Rosco put up a hand to tell him to stay there.

Rosco ran to Lea's unconscious form, her head on the steering wheel. He checked her pulse. There wasn't one. The only woman he ever loved was gone. And it happened in a blink of a second.

He had to get a hold of himself and do his job. He went to his CB instead of using there's. He didn't want to have to reach around Lea Anne's body. He called Jesse on the CB and then an ambulance. Before the ambulance got there he went over to the wrecked jeep, pulling Lea Ann out.

By the time Jesse got there, he saw Rosco sitting on the side of the road. His sister in-laws body cradled in the law man's arms. "Rosco." He put his hand on his shoulder. Rosco looked up at Jesse. Tears streaked his face. Jesse looked at Rosco, down at Lea and then the jeep. The sight caused Jesse's own eyes to water, not because of the accident alone. It shook 'im that the man before him, who was the strongest lawman, was reduced to this state. It was like a little piece of him had died.

"I can't…I can't leave 'er Jesse." _I couldn't leave her there, not in that death trap._ His body shook a little. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. He couldn't even think straight. He could only think about Lea. The last time he'd get to hold her. She would have looked like she was sleeping, if it wasn't for the deep gash in her head, her hair matted with blood, her skin a deathly grey. He'd never see those soft green eyes again.

The younger man looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Jesse had to snap Rosco out of it. "For goodness sake, you're a law man. Get a hold of yer self."

"I love her Jesse." He never told that to anyone before.

Jesse looked at the law man sadly. He'd known that Rosco had loved Lea as much as his brother did. They were both gone now. There was only one thing left to do. "You gotta let her go." He told Rosco. Perhaps he meant it in a literal sense as well. He wasn't sure. "You're not supposed to be here. Now get outta here before anyone else see's ye." _I might have lost my brother and sister; I'm not going to lose you too. They'll lock ye up for sure if they see you this way. Just listen to me and get out of here. _

But Rosco couldn't move. What difference did it make if they saw him? But he figured Jesse was right. If anyone saw the sight of him they'd though he was going squirrely, he'd end up in a Looney bin for sure.

Jesse knelt down and he moved Lea from Rosco's lap to his. Rosco stood up.

"Are you sure you can drive on yer own?" Jesse asked him.

Rosco nodded and headed toward his patrol car, just as the ambulance made its way to the scene.

He drove home fine. He took all the back roads to avoid going into town. When he got to his house and up to his bedroom he felt like he was going to lose it. He sat down on his bed, staring at the wall.

He put a hand in his coat pocket. He dug around in it, and pulled out a folded over photograph. He unfolded it. It was of him, Joe, and Lea, when they had been kids. It had been taken at the Hazzard County fairgrounds. They were sitting on the back of a hay ride, their arms around each other, smiling their innocent children's smiles. _Time to move on, ol' boy_. He could imagine Joe saying that to him. He put his finger on the front edge of the photo were the crease started. He was about to rip it up, but stopped himself. Shifting the photo to one hand he slowly put it down by his side and turned his gaze to the wall again. He closed his eyes, letting fresh tears fall freely.

He'd never let her go. His heart still held her close and it would forever. He still loved her after all this time. He never met another woman like her. He tried to get over her by asking Maryanne to marry him.

Rosco couldn't believe he was married to Maryanne. He'd always thought there was no one else for him except Lea. He'd thought he'd never love anyone other than her. But he loved Maryanne as much as Lea. When he told her about Lea, and why he treated the Dukes like he did, she understood. And she took his problem on as his own. She helped him to get over her. It was ok to let Lea go. He supposed that's why he asked Maryanne to marry him, to help get over his loss. He tried to do the same thing with Sue Anne but it didn't work out.

He remembered the day he "married" Sue Anne. Bo and Luke had told him Sue Anne had married him so her husband and his cohorts could rob the Hazzard Bank. He hadn't believed him. "You're lyin' You lie to me all the time."

"Rosco." Luke said from the passenger seat of his patrol car. Bo was in the driver's seat. "There ain't no Duke alive that's ever lied to ye and you know it." What Luke said was true. There was no Duke livin' now that ever lied to him. The only Duke that had ever lied to him was Joe Duke. That was the reason he didn't like the Dukes at all. He had convinced himself that all the Dukes did was lie to him. That way he didn't have to ask for forgiveness. He felt he didn't disserve it anyway.

He didn't like the Dukes at all and J.D. Hogg didn't like Dukes as much as he did. Over that he formed a friendship with Boss, after he married his sister LuLu. The reason why Boss didn't like the Dukes, that was a different story. It went all the way back to his and Jesse's moonshine days. Catching the Dukes was his way of getting back at Jesse. It wasn't really about the Dukes in general.

"How about that one time…." Rosco was going to say "How about the time your Uncle Joey lied to me?" But they never heard about that and he didn't want to have to explain. He was glad Luke cut him off.

"If you think any different then you're just lyin' to yourself." Luke was right. He was lying to himself. He always did. In order to keep his promise he'd sworn to Joe. That he'd never trust a Duke again. And he was doing just that by telling himself that they were lying.

But they weren't lyin' about Sue Anne. "If you're not lyin' to me then Sue Anne's lyin' to me, right?"

"That's right Rosco." Bo said sympathetically. "Listen uh…." He tried to search for the right words. He didn't dislike Rosco, only when he was giving them tickets for a trump charge, or planning schemes with Boss. He'd never gotten a reason behind that. Why did he target him and Luke pacifically? Maybe he'd lost so much that it made him crooked. But that wasn't really the answer. He felt sorry for the man sometimes. "Me and Luke is really sorry. You gotta believe that."

"I am too." Rosco said. "I….my…" He wasn't apologizing for telling them they were lying to him. He was thinking about Lea Anne. How she was gone because if his grudge he held against Joe.

Bo and Luke caught the sad tone in his voice. Rosco threw in a witty line so they wouldn't catch on.

"Momma told me I was too young to get married. Kew. Kew." He laughed.

Bo and Luke smiled, glad he was happy again, or so they thought.

He sat in his office that evening, finding himself starting to reflect on the past. One particular memory came to mind.

It was July 17th 1968, the one year anniversary of Joe and Lea's death.

Rosco visited the Duke farm late one night, after Bo, Luke, and Daisy were all tucked up in bed. They were all still children.

"If you loved Lea," Jesse began. "If you really loved her then what happens next should be clear."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Joe and Lea woulda wanted ye ter look after her."

"She doesn't need me. She has you. You should be the one to look after her." He said all this without looking at Jesse. Joe and Lea had invited Rosco to the hospital when Daisy was born. They both decided, if anything should ever happen to them that he would take care of Daisy. Why him after all he had done? Rosco had asked himself. They shoulda made it Jesse.

"Ok, if that's how you feel Rosco.' He tried to get him to reconsider. But he was still in no shape. "But if she's ever in trouble Rosco you'll need to take up your responsibility. I won't always be there to watch over her when she gets older. Lea always went to you when she was in trouble." It would be the right thing for him to help Lea's daughter. It was the least he could do; take up part of his responsibility if not all. Being the Sheriff he could keep an eye out for her when Jesse wasn't able to.

There was a long pause. And slowly Rosco gained control of himself. "Very well, but never, never tell her Jesse. This must be kept between us. Swear it. "

**_Now he swore never to trust a Duke again. But the only Duke he ever really trusted was Jesse. Jesse had gotten him out of tight spots in the past. And this was the last favor he would ever ask of a Duke._**

"Never tell anybody what really happened. I can't bear it, especially her daughter…I want your word." **_He didn't want Jesse to tell anyone he had been there when Joe and Lea died. Rosco wasn't even supposed to be out on patrol that day. So nobody knew. He aimed to keep it that way. And if Daisy ever found out, when she was old enough he knew it would make her hate him. And he wouldn't be able to take it if Lea and Joe's only daughter hated him. But he still couldn't help but think that he deserved it._**

"You have my word Rosco." Jesse said.

**_ Rosco didn't fully believe his word. A Duke still wronged him, and that one time, was one too many. _**

Now this story might be about Rosco, but Jesse has a big part in it too. Let's go back to the episode Dukescam, scam.

Jesse risked the farm to help Boss out of a fix. Why you ask? Back in '37, the revenuers caught Jesse for moon shining. J.D. could have let Jesse take the fall, but he bailed Jesse out of jail. But Hogg was still up to his scheming ways. Jesse put up the farm for Boss' bail. And Boss was planning to take the property right out from under him.

Boss skipped bail and left town. How could Rosco let him out of his jurisdiction? Jesse asked himself. Unless it had been all a scam as always. Jesse and the boys went to the police station to talk to Rosco. He had a lot of explaining to do. But that wasn't all he intended to do. Rosco wouldn't help the likes of the Dukes, unless it concerned him. But Rosco had a big heart as he was stubborn. If only Jesse could get around to him. Surely he wouldn't do anything to put them in any real danger or turn his back when they were in real danger. They still meant something to him. And if they lost the farm they'd have to leave Hazzard.

Jesse, Bo, and Luke entered the police station. Rosco was sitting in a chair, with Flash on his lap.

"Hello, Bo, Luke, Jesse." Rosco greeted them with a smile. But Jesse knew he wasn't really happy to see them. Maybe perhaps see he was, seeing them unhappy.

Can it Rosco. Jesse thought. He wasn't mad at Rosco. He was mad at Boss as always. I can get out of him what J.D. is up to if he won't help us.

"I can tell by your silence you're upset about somethin.' He knew what they were upset about. He could see their dislike, sense it in their body language. If anyone had to dislike him most of all, it had to be Jesse with all the trouble he caused the Dukes for two generations. "You shouldn't be." He got up from the chair, taking Flash with him. He set her down on the floor. "Just take it easy." He didn't want to start a fight with Jesse. "Just take it easy."

"Just take it easy?" Jesse's voice rose. He had the nerve to say they shouldn't be upset and that they should take it easy? "When my farm is at stake? Rosco, it was yer sworn duty to instruct J.D. and not let him leave town until after the trial."

"Well….I…." He tried coming up with an excuse but none came to him. Maybe I'm losing my touch.

"Don't well me. Cooter saw J.D. leavin' town with all his suitcases packed."

"Now he's gone and jumped bail." Bo said. "Thanks to you."

Great, all he needed was more blame. He was used to people blaming him, but it still hurt. He finally came up with an excuse. "Well, maybe he went on a nice picnic."

"Rosco, this isn't a time to be funny. My farm's at stake."

"Look, you all just go on, about your business." Go on, stop blaming me. Rosco thought. He just wanted them out of his business. "I haven't got time for such piddly things." He said, bending down to pick up Flash. "I've got more important things to take care of."

Jesse couldn't believe what he'd heard from Rosco. How could he act like he didn't care? Rosco had become corrupt, but Jesse never thought he'd go and do something like this. And to think he used to be close friends with Lea and Joe, and the Duke family. He turned his back on them. Just then, all the anger buried in his subconscious, burst out of him. "More important…." He stepped forward, bounding toward Rosco. Rosco backed up from him. Jesse felt the urge to hit him, strangle him even. Bo and Luke grabbed him by the arms, keeping him under control. "I'll give ye somethin' te…..I'd give ye somethin' to do at the hospital." But Bo and Luke got him out of the room. Rosco could still hear his voice from the hallway. "Let me at 'im. I'd like to give him somethin' important right upside the head." Then all was silent as the boys got him out of the police station.

Rosco held on to Flash tight, but not too tight. "Is he gone?" He asked Flash. "Good thing girl. You woulda torn him limb from limb wouldn't cha?" It wouldn't have been good for the trial. Maybe Bo and Luke should have let Jesse hit him. Knock some sense into me wouldn't it Flash? He walked back to his office. It woulda felt good too. Jesse had taken his brother's death all too well. He knew the truth. And it helped Rosco none that Jesse not once blamed him. Jesse didn't know it but a part of him did blame Rosco. And it had come out in his anger. Maybe he wasn't blaming him for Joe and Lea's death. But for his stubbornness and the fact that he wouldn't help a Duke because one turned his back on him. He turned his back on all the Dukes. He didn't have the right to be given kindness. He had the right to be treated miserably for the rest of his life. He decided that he wouldn't have minded if Jesse had taken a swing at him. At least he'd feel better.

Bo and Luke knew Rosco could get on Uncle Jesse's nerves but they haven't ever seen him like this. They gave each other a look as they let go of him, and he stormed down the stairs.

Jesse didn't know what it was all about either, he never been so angry at anyone or Rosco in his life. He got control of himself and walked down the police department steps. "Let me collect myself." He told the boys. "Can you believe him?" Rosco had been like a brother to him when Joe was alive even after until he became buddies with J.D. Jesse knew Rosco could be bullheaded but this…..this was just too far. He never been so angry and wondered where it all came from. Perhaps his subconcious had been hiding it. In his mind he had been shouting, You killed my brother, and now you're trying to tear my family apart. He had wanted to do more than just turn him over on his knee and give him a good slap. After everything...he betrayed them,and with out of all the people, J.D. Hogg. His old friend and now sworn enemy. Well Jesse couldn't call Boss his enemy. Jesse was too good of a person.

"Just calm down Uncle Jesse." Luke was starting to get worried, that Uncle Jesse might have a heart attack if he got any angrier. Rosco wasn't worth getting angry over anyways. "Don't let him rile ye."

"Don't let him rile me?" It wasn't exactly Rosco that was riling him. His stupidity came to be such an annoyance. Just for once he could think for himself, it wouldn't hurt. It didn't help any either if you knew he had a mind and didn't use it. "He's an idiot."

Luke tried not to smile. "I know that. But what we got to do now is find Boss ourselves and make sure he shows up at that trial tomorrow." They decided to go find Cooter so he could try and reach Emery Potter.

"I never seen you that mad Uncle Jesse." Bo said, putting his hand on his Uncle's shoulder. Luke stood on the other side of their Uncle incase he decided to go back and give Rosco "something important."

Uncle Jesse didn't answer Bo, because for the first time, he had no answer to give.

* * *

When Jesse and Boss were locked in the bank vault and had only fourty-six minutes left of air, Boss apologized for using Jesse's farm for bail. "I hope you can forgive me for that."

"I'd like to ring yer neck for that." Jesse said. And Rosco's. He almost added. "But I'm too weak. I guess I have to forgive ye." Both of ye.

"You're a good friend Jesse." Boss said.

Was he? He couldn't even forgive Rosco for what he did to the Dukes. The friendship between Coltrane's and Dukes went back generations and Rosco destroyed that. For one idiotic mistake his brother made. He'd never shoulda promised Rosco in the first place. If he was a good friend he would have forgiven Rosco like he told himself he was going to.

He didn't blame his brother and sister in-laws on Rosco, but he did blame him for losing their friendship with them. He contemplated how he would tell Rosco the rest of the time he was in the vault. Oh, he knows. Jesse told himself.


	2. Childhood Memories

He remembered faintly, riding in the back of his father's moonshine car, while he was doin' a run. Ma always warned pa not to take him along, that is was dangerous.

"It's better for him to grow up learnin'. I don't want 'im becoming a cop. That runs in the family. Almost every Coltrane's worn a badge and he ain't one of 'em." That was his father's argument. Rosco always wondered what he meant by that. But never asked. He didn't remember much of his father after that other than him dyin not long after. He didn't really remember his daddy dyin'. He was only told.

One day in late September when he was four, he walked into the living room and saw Lulu crying. Pa was lying on the floor. Then he remembered being rushed out of the room by his mother, wonderin' why.

Mrs. Coltrane approached Jesse and J.D. They were on the sidewalk sitting on their bikes. They were both seventeen. She walked up to them, holding little Rosco's hand. She asked the boys politely that they watch him.

"Why du we have to watch a little snot nosed kid for?' Jefferson asked. He did that squinting face he always did when he disapproved of someone or something.

"I told ye to." Mrs. Coltrane snapped.

"We'll watch 'em for ye Mrs. Coltrane." Jesse said.

_**Even then he was considerate of other folks.**_

"Thank you Jesse."

Jesse watched her go, wondering what was wrong with her. The wives of men off to war looked like that when they had gotten news that their husbands had died. But Mr. Coltrane wasn't in the war. He was a moonshiner like Jesse's Pa. Jesse himself was a moonshiner, so was Jefferson. But looking at the Coltrane kid, Jesse knew he was unlikely to follow in his father's footsteps. Jesse would be drafted into the war a year later. Jefferson stayed behind to continue moon shining.

Two years later

1938

Rosco and Joe where playing outside on a nice summer day. They were playing their favorite game, cops and robbers. Joe always ended up getting away but not this time.

"Awright, put 'em up or I'll cuff ye and stuff ye." Six year old Rosco said as he jumped out from the side of the house pointing his toy gun at…nothing. He sighed putting the gun in the plastic holster around his waist. One day he'd have a real holster and gun, with real bullets, and a police car, and a real badge. He looked around the yard until his eyes fell on the old cedar tree.

_**Y'all wonder why Rosco's shooting is bad? We're about to find out. **_

Rosco climbed the tree, sitting on one of the branches. He waited until Joe came out from wherever he was hiding. Jesse's older brothers would always climb it when they were young children. They were all off at war now, even the youngest ones.

Joe came out from the back of the house. He walked over to the cedar tree. He placed a hand on top of his brown cowboy hat that flattened his blonde curls. He played with the string around his chin.

Above he heard branches snapping. He looked up and saw Rosco. Rosco wouldn't catch him. He never did and he wasn't going to catch him now. When he saw that Rosco was going to jump on him Joe dove out of the way.

Instead of landing on his feet, Rosco landed on his arm. There was a loud snap. It wasn't from one of the branches being broke.

Mrs. Duke, Joe and Jesse's mother came running out of the house. There was yelling involved, over Rosco's crying. Joe confessed he didn't do anything. Rosco climbed the tree and fell. Mrs. Duke scolded, saying, "I told those boys, one of these days, someone's going to get hurt climbing that thing." She picked up the little black haired boy and tried soothing him.

"It…it hurts…so….m…much." Rosco said between sobs.

"Hush. I know." Ida Duke patted him on the back..

"Get in the house." She ordered Joe.

Doc Peticord came to the house and dressed Rosco's arm. Rosco's broken arm healed within six months but it never healed right. He would feel the old injury on a rainy day. But he didn't let it keep him down. It affected his shooting but it didn't make his any less of a lawman. It was his decision that did that.


	3. A Man, His Dog and His Deputy

AN: Set before and slighty during Season 3's Enos Strate to the Top

Rosco P. Coltrane was the most stubborn man Hazzard County had even seen. But that was part of what made him a good Sheriff. When he got something on his mind he was fixed on doing it. It helped catch criminals now and then. But if you were trying to talk to him and he didn't want to listen, well he didn't want to listen. And that could just plum make ye about lose your mind.

Bo and Luke tried to convince Rosco to help find Daisy. Two fellas had kidnapped her after they witnessed them robbing the bank. Rosco was too bull headed toward the Dukes that he wouldn't believe a thing they said.

"Well that was a waste of time." Luke said.

"As usual." Bo added. He climbed off Rosco's desk. When they went to leave Enos offered to go with them.

"No, Enos you're not going any place." Rosco said. That included L.A. But he couldn't keep him from going. "You're gonna stay here and finish the odds and ends before you join that throng of unemployed tomorrow." What could he say to Enos to get him to change his mind? He lost a lot. Now he was losing Enos. He had formed a bond with the deputy yet, he vented his frustration toward him by yelling at him. Who would he take it out on when he couldn't catch the Dukes? Who would fumble up so he wouldn't be seen as the fool? He wouldn't have anyone to yell at. He supposed Bo Duke. If ye take notice, Rosco always seems more agitated toward Bo rather than any other Duke. You all know why that is. Bo was a lot like Joe; he had the same floppy blond hair and recklessness.

"Sheriff." Enos brought him out of his thoughts. "If you won't give me your permission I'm going AWOL to help Daisy." He started walking toward the door. Rosco tried thinking of a quick distraction.

"Wait a minute, Enos. Enos." He grabbed the deputy by his arms. "Let me just ask you one favor." Enos would always do anything he asked. "Would you do me one little favor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Before you go there is a….." He looked toward the jail cells and tried to think of an excuse to lock Enos into one of them, so he wouldn't be able to go nowhere, "big hairy cockroach in that holding cell over there and it gives the quezies. Would you kill it for me?"

"Then would you let me go Sheriff?"

_**Now Rosco never told a lie, maybe told the half truth sometimes but never a full blown lie. Despite that he had become dishonest pulling schemes with Boss, let me tell ye somethin' an honest person might lose their way but they're still honest as they come.**_

Even though he had issues with the Dukes, they were still like family to him, even Enos. You can sort of say Enos was like a son to Rosco. Rosco did teach him everything he knew and made him a deputy, four years ago. Enos didn't need to go to the police academy or nothin'

Rosco had even spent a lot of time with Enos when Enos's father, Otis died. Otis had died on a ridge run. Rosco knew what he was goin through because Rosco lost his daddy at a young age too.

Still Rosco felt guilty for what he was about to do. He didn't want it to go on Enos's record if he went against his orders. "Anything your heart desires, just kill that thing."

"Where's the broom Sheriff." Enos ran to the cell, picking the broom that was already inside.

Rosco shut the cell door on him. "Now I only got a cockroach in the holding cell, but I got a dipstick too. Kew." He turned around, smiling.

"You lied to me Sheriff."

Rosco's smile faded. "Yeah, I did." He briefly looked down his eyes downcast as the guilt set back in. He was as crooked enough as it was. Now he had to lie too? _I had to_. "I had to Enos because….._I can't stand ye leavin…._because if I let ye go AWOL it'd be on your record an' you wouldn't be able to get a job in any police department in the whole world." He shook his head and walked away from the cell.

On the other hand he could let Enos go and still mark him AWOL so he wouldn't be able to go to L.A. But that would be wrong. He couldn't keep Enos for pursuing what he wanted. He couldn't let him go down the path he did. He couldn't drag Enos down like Boss dragged him down with him.

_**The things done in the name of friendship, the nice things a person could do could also be the worst**_.

He didn't know what he would do with Enos gone. He had Flash. He had just gotten her yesterday. Now she wasn't a pup, and she wasn't a young dog. But she could at least keep him company.

Mr. Henry Winkle had been working at the used car lot, when Rosco pulled up in his '67 ford. He probably needed parts for it. That's not all Winkle would give him. Sitting on his counter was an old basset hound. He saw her wondering around the day before and took her in. But Henry couldn't keep it because of his allergies. He didn't want to have to take the dog to the pound either. Rosco had a soft spot, maybe he had a soft spot for animals too.

"What do ye have here?" Rosco saw a basset hound sitting on Winkle's counter. He had forgotten what he came here for. But he knew what he wanted. Winkle always picked up strays that wondered his way.

"Found her wandering around." Winkle said. "Maybe she'd make a fine police dog for ye."

"She musta been wonderin fer days." The basset hound seemed to take an instant liking to Rosco. It sniffed the sleeve of his jacket excitedly, until she found his hand and gave it a quick sniff before she licked it. "Probably smells my lunch." Rosco said with a smile.

Rosco had always wanted a dog since he was a boy but Mama said they were filthy animals and you had to put time and responsibility into 'em. And plus Lulu had allergies, but he figured that she had been faking it so she wouldn't be the one to walk it.

"I placed an ad in the paper. Nobody claimed her n' nobody seems to want to take her." Old man Winkle said. "She's gotta be an old dog about six years old at least. I was going to take her to the pound."

"You'll do no such thing." Rosco knew what they did to the dogs nobody wanted. "I know what kinda places they keep there." They weren't going to put this dog to sleep, not if he could help it. "How much do you want fer her?"

"About twenty-five." He watched as Rosco petted the dog, scratching it behind the ears. At the instant he knew that dog had found a proper home.

Rosco looked at the collar around the basset's neck. The dog tag on it, read, Flash. "Her name is Flash."

Winkle shrugged. It was an odd name for this dog. "Don't know why. She doesn't run. She's not much of a huntin dog either. She's not much of anything…."

"I'll take her." He gave Winkle the twenty-five. Something called him to that dog. He supposed that it was from past experience. He was old too and no one seemed to want him.

"Are you sure Boss won't have a fit."

"I'm sure he won't mind." He was about to put Flash in the back of the old Ford.

"Rosco, aren't ye forgettin' something?"Winkle asked. His car needed another part, and he'd forgotten about it. It must not have been that serious.

Rosco turned around, "No, I got what I need right here." He put the dog in the back seat, got in the car and drove away.

Winkle waved him hand, "ah, forget it." He'd be back later.

* * *

Enos got accepted to the Los Angeles Police department. That day he had to turn in his badge and gun belt. While Rosco was checking over everything Enos turned in he came up with as many excuses he could to yell at the deputy. Enos was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. But he could act like he didn't care so it wouldn't concern him.

Enos went to shake Rosco's hand but Rosco turned away from him in his chair. Rosco didn't like goodbyes. I'll tell you why, cause likely you'd never see that person again or they'd be gone an awfully long time. And he had to pretend that he didn't care. Because that was the kind of person Rosco was now. Enos said goodbye to Flash and left the police department. Rosco waited a few seconds, debating, if he should at least wish him good luck. He got up from his desk and walked toward the door at a fast pace. "Enos….."

Enos waited outside the door, wondering if he should say goodbye, even if Rosco cared or not. He had to say good bye to the Sheriff one last time. _Ok, I'm gonna do it. _

"Enos…..it's just that I…."_ I'm going to miss ye. _He was going to say, before the door opened.

The door hit Rosco as Enos opened it.

"Enos." Rosco yelled, raising his fist. "I'm gonna knock you in te….but not this time." He unclenched his fist and put out his hand. Enos started down at the out stretched hand in front of him. Was he imagining it? He gave the Sheriff a shocked confused expression. Enos hesitated before he took the hand. Rosco smiled, making Enos smiled back. Rosco pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back.

Rosco pulled away all too quickly and pointed toward the door. "Get out." _Before I change my mind. _"Go on, get out." Rosco shooed him.

Enos walked to the door, backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off the Sheriff, a smile still on his face. _He does care._ Rosco went on scolding him. He knew of Enos's realization. Somehow the deputy had broken through one of the many barriers that the Sheriff hid behind.

* * *

**AN**: In the actual episode, you can tell Rosco is sad about Enos leaving. I think he was trying to prevent Enos from leaving for selfish reasons. Usually Rosco isn't selfish but if you think after what he lost, he'd make an exception. Then he fights his selfishness and lets Enos choose his own path because he didn't want what happened to him happening to Enos. Enos listens to Rosco as if obeying his own father. And Rosco listened to Boss and was taken advantage of. He didn't want to do that to Enos.


	4. Boss Hogg Misunderstood?

Rosco maybe wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, or the brightest crayon in the crayon box, or whatever, but he knew Boss could pull even the lowest of schemes. Rosco had always enjoyed Boss's company, ever since he pulled him out of his slump when he lost his pension. But recently he had found out that Boss had been the one that took away his pension so he could win the election of county commissioner. And Boss had also used his grief for his personal gain, to get him under his thumb and pull of the schemes with him.

His heart wasn't as hardened as Boss was. Boss did have a heart, and you can say it was two sizes to small but he did actually care about Rosco, and deep, deep down, the Dukes.

Boss Hogg was misunderstood just like Rosco was understood. Rosco spent almost every day with Boss. He was the only friend he had now. He was family. Boss was nice to him on several occasions when they were not trying to frame the Dukes. It was that moment he found out that he cared for Boss. He thought he never had.

Big Jim Downey had thought Boss had double crossed him when the Dukes took the counterfiet plates from him. Big Jims partner tied Rosco up and they took off with Boss. After they left, Rosco was able to reach the CB mike. He tried reaching Enos first but got no answer. He would call the Dukes. They were the last ones he would call for help, but this was for his little fat buddy. The Dukes would understand. They would help folks even if they didn't deserve it.

"Bo..." He had to pause before saying the name, "Duke. Luke Duke. Are you out there? You got yer ears on?" They were his only chance. What if they didn't listen to him? They might not want to, all the trouble he caused. But thay had to. They were nice boys.

"This is Sheriff Rosco. Would you come in, please." It wasn't a question this time. He hated being so helpless. He had to turn to them for help. They always made him look like a fool. But right now he had to put his grudges aside. Someone he cared about.

Luke anwsered, "Yeah, this is Luke here Rosco. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell ye what's wrong. Big Jim Downey took off with the Boss an' he tied me up. And he's got the Boss out there somewhere. And they're gonna kill 'im." He should had known how that had sounded to the Dukes.

"Kill him, why?" There was a hint of disbelief in Luke's voice.

"Because he thinks that the Boss put you two boys up te double crossin him with those plates that you got." Why did they had to always get involved, get them further into trouble when they themselves weren't in trouble. "And it's all your fault."

Luke protested to that. But Rosco decided to forget who's fault was who's. There was more at stake at the moment.

"Look, boy. Boss has never been the fairest." How was he going to explain to them. They didn't know Boss like he did. And they didn't really know him. No one did. He had to hide what he was, because of what he done, becoming corrupt. He had been the best lawman Hazzard County had ever seen and he let a man like Boss Hogg bring him down with him. But Boss had good in him. "Ain't nobody perfect?" He sure wasn't. No one was perfect, except Jesus, like they was always talkin about in church. "And look...he's...he's not just my brother in-law. He's a human bein'." He didn't know how to further explain. In that moment he realized for the first time, "I like him. And...he's my friend." Tears welded in his eyes and a single rolled down his cheek. "And if Big Jim Downey plants him six feet under clover, I'm gonna miss him." His voice faltered on the last to words. "Now if ye boys don't wanna help...(he couldn't ask them to help him.) get Boss out of this predicument, I won't blame ye." If an...anything happens to my little fat buddy I ain't ever gonna forgive ye." _Please help, I don't wanna lose anyone else. _Either if he he directed it to the Lord, or the Dukes, he did not know.

"What direction do ye think they?" Luke had asked.

Rosco paused. He was shocked and relived that God would anwser him anymore. He didn't think of it as God's doing exactly. Just the Dukes being their selves, helpin folks out. "They took toward...(he was still a little shocked that they would help that he couldn't think for a second.) Dicksville County I…I believe." He didn't thank Bo and Luke but what he said was equivalent to that. "Bo, Luke, God bless ye for this." God had blessed them with a good Uncle that brought 'em up right.

He eventually got loose from the ropes, determined to get to Boss.

_**That man don't know what to do unless a friend is in trouble. Rosco was always good at that. **_

_1978_

Boss was discussing his first scam involving the Dukes with Rosco. He hired a bounty hunter to put those "now account Dukes." in the slammer. He didn't care if both were arrested. As long as one of 'em was behind bars before the weekend was out.

The bounty hunters name was Jane Wellington. She was more corrupt than Boss, she made Boss look straight. She had been a trooper for the state police, and a crooked one. She wasn't always crooked. One day she got fed up of how the other troopers treated her because she was a woman. She went freelance and became a bounty hunter. She earned twice the going rate as she made when she was a trooper. She could raise her own price, even break any law that she wanted.

Bo and Luke were laying low at Hank's Gully, another place they went to play hooky when they were in school. It was the only place they could think of to lay low from the bounty hunter.

"Raise your hands, fellas." The blonde ex-trooper raised her gun at the two boys. They were cornered. They had no place to go. The only way out of this was through the cave and who knew where that led. They turned; ready to run into the cave.

Rosco caught and arrested the trooper, ruining Boss's plans. Boss, for the first time threatened Rosco that if he disobeyed him again he'd have Rosco fired and divorce his fat sister, Lulu. Rosco seemed to have no will to argue with Boss and not take his nonsense. That was the man Rosco used to be. Jesse looked at the lawman. He had been the strongest lawman Jesse had ever known, and he was letting someone like Boss order him around.

Rosco looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Boss. It…won't happen again." He barely looked up at Jesse. He would usually stand his ground but he couldn't. What was the point? He had nothing anymore. He knew what his doings with Boss was wrong. But it was the only way he'd get some of his money from his pension back. He didn't know how to go on with his life. He didn't mind having Boss ordering him around.

"Good, it better not happen again." Boss said satisfied.

"Rosco, you outta yer mind?" Jesse asked. "Don't apologize to him. In fact don't even listen to him."

Rosco was truly sorry but he couldn't say it to Jesse. He couldn't even look at the older man. He let another friend down. Then again all the Dukes did was let him down. He followed after Boss. Boss got into his Cadillac and Rosco, into his patrol car.

Jesse stared after Rosco with a expression that read, _I can't believe it." _Rosco never took nothing from anybody. It made Jesse furious that he let a man like Boss Hogg drag him down.

Daisy put her arm on her Uncle's, looking in his direction, then up at him. There was dislike on his face, and...disappointment. She'd never seen her Uncle look at anyone like that. She watched as the Hazzard Patrol cars follow the Cadillac down the road.

_**Friends and neighbors you just witness the beginning of some serious fuedin'. Don't that put a snake in your boot?**_

**_After that little fiasco, Boss changed a little. Being around Rosco softened his heart but not by much. He wasn't as hard as he was when he started out. Rosco has that effect on people. _****_He might be under Boss's shadow, but some things just never change, even in Hazzard County_**


	5. Lea Ann Sheilds

Lea Ann Shields hung out with three boys. She did what most of the boys did, ride bikes, play sports. When she got into high school she didn't see any reason to change friends. Short and thin, with brown hair and lively green eyes in a face full of freckles, she still looked twelve when she was had a crush on one of those boys but she didn't know if he felt the same.

Rosco P. Coltrane was his name. He was nice and sweet, and selfless. He was nothing like Joe at all or other boys.

Rosco's hair was black as night, his blue eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. She had lost track of how many times he had been there for her. She didn't know how she ended up with Joe or what made her choose him. She had broken Rosco's heart. She felt it was the reason he left for three years. But he had always planned to go to the police academy in Atlanta. In the summer of 1960 Lea had an argument with her husband. He had told her what he had promised Rosco, when she was wondering why they weren't friends with Rosco no more. He had promised Rosco that neither of them would marry her.

All this time she had thought it had been her. She went over to Rosco's. They ended up making love. They had once before, before she had gotten married to Joe. Afterwards she felt guilty. It was a sin. She was committing adultery. It made her realize she loved her husband so much. She told Rosco they could no longer feel for each other the way they do. She loved Joe.

Rosco never stopped loving her. She saw it in the way he looked at her, despite him trying to catch them for something, she pretended not to see it.

* * *

The Juke Box was playing in the Hazzard Lodge. That was what it was called before it was called the Boars Nest. Folks were dancing in time with the music.

Lea walked outside, when she saw Rosco. Rosco followed her out and grabbed her by arm.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. "What's goin on with you?" "At least tell me why you won't give me a simple straight answer of why you've been avoidin me?"

Lea asked herself, He wanted to know why she was avoiding him? The way he treated them, chasing after them for just going one mile above the speed limit. She wouldn't tell him to stop. He had to, so others wouldn't catch on. See what she saw.

But that wasn't what she needed to talk to him about. It had been on her mind ever since Daisy had been born.

"I think…..Daisy, might be ours." She said ours, not his. She was careful of her words, in case someone was eavesdropping. It would risk Rosco's career. What would people think? She gently placed her hand on his arm. "You know what that means Rosco."

"I know what it means." He was looking down at the ground, twirling his cowboy hat nervously. It got on her nerves.

"We can't be seen together alone like this. Folks'll put things together. So you go on cashin' us like you do." It wasn't her fault that she hurt him. That was love that was life. It had been mostly Joe's fault. She needn't to say anything more. She turned away.

"Lea….I….I never stopped loving ye."

"I know, Rosco." She said sadly. She turned to go back inside again. She didn't love 'im the way she used to anymore.

"I guess I'll love ye more for the both of us." He would carry her love for her.

Lea nodded and went back inside.

He sat down on an over turned beer barrel, looking up at the sky, thinking. He'll never find another woman. He felt like he was cursed. That he cursed himself, cursed to be alone for the rest of his life. Maybe he deserved it. He had sinned. He had an affair with a married woman.

No one had came close to Lea, until Ellie came along. Maybe she didn't even come close. He just saw someone who wanted him. He didn't want to let her go and loose the opportunity. He'd have someone to spend the rest of his life with.

When he had been away at the academy he met a lovely woman, Ellie Lovett. She was pretty, but not that bright like he was. They knew each other for six months before getting married. She would burn everything, even water. He would be the one that cooked for her. No one knew of her or the marriage, except her family and friends. He only had been married to her for a year. She had been sick for a long time. The signs had not been visible until the sixth month of their marriage. She died a year later.

_Oh Ellie, if only you were here. _

He'd never love anyone else again. He probably never loved Ellie that way. But he had loved her perhaps more as a friend.

Joe had got what he wanted. He always did. Rosco's eyes teared up, but he held them in.

_What is there to cry over?_ She's a Duke. He'd listen to her this one last time. He'll go on chasin' 'em, pretendin he didn't care. _I don't care._ _I don't care anymore. _

But he did care. He couldn't close his heart to what he felt, or how he treated people. It was in his nature to care. But he could pretend. He was good at hiding his feelings. If he couldn't close his heart, he'd close his mind, _can't get hurt if ye don't use yer mind too much._ He'd do just that. People thought he was a half-wit anyway.

He thought about what Lea had said. Daisy might be theirs.

He wasn't her father. He knew it. He'd never watch out for her if something were to happen to his old friends. He'd stay as far away as possible, except for only when he was fixing to give 'em a ticket for speeding.

_No Duke is gonna hurt me no more. I'll make sure of that. _

He rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he heard laughter drifting out from inside and a scuffle of footsteps.

"Rosco." The footsteps came closer to him.

He took his hands away from his face and looked to see who had called his name. It was Otis Strate.

"What're ye doin' out here all by yer lonesome?" Otis stood beside him but didn't sit down.

_Like you care. _"Go away Otis, I'm not in the mood."

"Nonsense, you can't sit out here and not enjoy what's goin on in there."

"Why aren't you inside?" He wasn't makin since if he was out here, not to enjoy whatever was goin on in there.

"I gotta run." He meant a moon shine run.

Rosco seemed withdrawn. Otis didn't like it. He was always the outgoing kind of guy. He sounded grumpy too, not like him at all. He'd have a talk with his good ole friend tomorrow.

"I gotta get goin." Otis walked toward his El Comino. "I'll see ye tomorrow, Rosco."

Otis Strate didn't see him tomorrow. He died that night. The Ridge road had still been slick from the night's rain before. His car hit the guard rail. Instead of doing its job and protecting him, the guard rail had failed and the car plummeted down into the ravine. Otis was unconscious for that part. He never felt a thing.

A shooting star shot across the sky. It reminded him of his and Ellie's wedding night. They were on his porch, watching the stars.

She had fainted outside. They thought it had just been the heat. It had been an early sign that something was wrong.

As he held her, she looked up at the sky. She told him to look and she followed her gaze.

And she said, "My mama always says that when you see a shooting star, it's a soul going to heaven."

_Maybe someone did die tonight_. He looked up at the sky.

The next day when Rosco heard the news he went to talk with a five year old Enos.

"I was no more older 'n you when I lost my daddy." He had no one there for him though. He'd be here for this boy.

Two years after that Daisy's parents died.

You'd think that much tragedy would have killed a man like Rosco. But he kept on keepin on, pretending he didn't care about nothing.

He wasn't the only one that was "cursed" by tragedy. The Dukes seemed to be cursed by it too.

Jesse's oldest brother, Gene died in the war. His father, Elroy Duke became an alcoholic and abusive after the torment of war. Elroy died when Jesse was twenty. He had died from complications of his injuries he had received in a bar fight. He had been found dead on the side of the road. Jesse's wife Martha died of cancer in 1964, a year later his brother's James and Jared and their wives in a hospital fire, then Joe and Lea in a car accident. Jesse had his family to get through all that he had lost. His family was still there, his Nephews and niece. When his niece and Nephews came to live with him, he knew nothing about raising children. But he knew one thing for sure. He'd give them the life he never had.

Despite all that Rosco had lost, one thing was for sure, he would not become an old and bitter man. Life is too short. He would enjoy it. He tries to act like he doesn't care. But it's through his childish persona you get a feeling that he is truly a caring man. He can drive hope into people just by joking about a situation no matter how bad it is. When Rosco's around you don't see a careless heartless person. He gives people hope and brightens their day, even though he's miserable. He's the most selfless person. And I think those are the reasons why Maryanne loves him and why the Dukes care about him.

If there was anyone who couldn't love Rosco, well there was something wrong with 'em. What do you expect it is that the Dukes, or even Boss can't stay mad at him for long?


End file.
